Talk:Shape Eater (3.5e Class)
Class skill which shouldn't be there. While this class is very awesome, and fills me me joy to think of new characters with it, I do have one complaint. Control shape is a skill mentioned in the SRD, true, but it's only of use for a afflicted lycanthrope, as it let's them control their changes. Now, if the class used the skill to shift, then it would make sense for them to have it. Oh, and shouldn't the class grant the shapeshifter subtype? Just a thought.--YX33A 03:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you're planning on being bitten by a werewildebeest later in life, even though you haven't yet. I wouldn't want to deprive you of that option. This class can't grant the shapechanger subtype because it's not proficient with shields. --Foxwarrior 04:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You seem to have missed my point. The skill is 90% useless. Anyone who is afflicted lycathrope gets it, as a class skill, once they realize they are infected with the disease. No class gets it, because it is given to them if they realize they are infected, and it's always a class skill for that character. If you plan on becoming a were-anything, you should just leave a few skill points open for it. :::I'm not sure that leaving skill points open is something that the rules as written actually let you do. --Foxwarrior 22:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) And for the record, you don't need shield proficiency to get the subtype. Creature types work the other way. You don't need to have martial weapon proficiency to become a outsider. You get it for free if you are one. The shapechanger subtype grants next to nothing anyway. Simple weapons, and any armor proficiency needed to wear what armor the entry mentions them wearing, and any natural weapons they might have.--YX33A 14:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Shape Eater doesn't have shield proficiency at the moment, so if I gave them the Shapechanger subtype it would have a noticeable effect. --Foxwarrior 22:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, I double checked. But here's a question: Do shifters or changelings, which are in the Ebberon Campaign Setting(ECS for short) get them for free? They both are humanoids with the shapechanger subtype. They don't. ::You can say whether or not they get them. You're writing this thing for crap sake. The types and subtypes only apply most of the time. ::Plus, now that I think about it, a creature only gets the feats listed in the type and subtype entries if they have a racial HD of that type. If you advance by class level instead of HD, you get what your class gives you. ::BOOM! They are shapeshifters but don't get bonus feats because of it. Thus, we both can be right. Oh, and where does it say you can't save skill points? I remember that if the rules don't say you can't, that usually means you might be able to.--YX33A 23:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, it appears as though you would gain ALL of the shifts listed under each shape when you gain that shape... would that be correct? - 23:16, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :The author of this class is no longer active on this wiki, and I'm not sure about how they'd answer you. You might be able to email them through their user page, or you could find them at the forked wiki listed in this forum. - TarkisFlux (talk) 04:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC)